


Words

by Elva_Barr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elva_Barr/pseuds/Elva_Barr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Pyroclastic's 1 Sentence Meme. Blaine wants to do something, but he's shy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> [original thread here](http://pyroclastic.livejournal.com/304113.html?thread=1853681#t1853681) Warnings: facefucking, unprotected sex, hints of d/s, underage but legally consenting

Blaine realized that his problem was a fundamental lack of communication. He just didn't know how to say what he was feeling, and he'd tried to form out the words in his mind, but there was no way to do it without being crass. The thing was, they didn't really talk about sex. Or during sex. Only after sex, just those quiet moments of

"God, that was - hmm" or "I love you" or "you're so perfect," "that was so perfect," "thank you,"

and countless permutations of the same sweet wonderful words uttered after sweet wonderful gasps and sighs and the occasional muffled moan, and Blaine loved it, he loved that what they did didn't need words, they were - to this point - able to communicate their desires through touch and feel, and, honestly, being teenage boys with limited resources, it was optimal that they were able to keep the volume down. And yet, sometimes, he wanted to _talk_ , and he hesitated to use words like cock and ass and, maybe, prostate? Did other people use that word during sex? Was there a different word for it? Blaine really had no idea, but he hesitated to use those words with Kurt, partly because he didn't know how Kurt would respond, partly because he wasn't the kind of person to say those kinds of words. He thought before he spoke, he chose his words carefully. He didn't even know how the word cock sounded in his own voice, outside of the safety of his mind.

In his mind, though? "Kurt, baby, I love giving you blowjobs but I just want you to participate a little more, maybe with your hips? Just moving back and forth a little so I can really feel that ache in my jaw because I think I'm in love with that feeling." or if he's feeling particularly filthy, "Kurt. Listen. You know how I love it when you just let go and hike my knees up to my chest and spread them apart with your hands, letting me support your weight while you just hammer away at my ass? Well, can you do the equivalent of that with my mouth please?"

Blaine ponders the problem and decides that as they've been able to communicate thus far on a largely physical level, he can try to make Kurt understand what he wants without words. Kurt's a smart boy. He's seen porn, he should know that this is a thing that happens that Blaine may want.

He identifies positioning as a key issue. He's only ever blown Kurt (even thinking this word in that context sends a little shiver down his spine) on a bed, with Kurt lying down, and while this isn't strange since it hasn't happened nearly enough times to get boring, it certainly doesn't allow Kurt enough space to piston his hips the way Blaine wants him to. Usually he tries to use his hands during, curling one around Kurt's cock and letting the other rest on his stomach, letting it drop down sometimes to reach towards his own. Maybe he should just rest his hands on Kurt's thighs? Maybe try to pull his hips in further towards his mouth?

His plan starts out perfectly, he just slides down to his knees as he and Kurt strip off their shirts, standing near the bed. Kurt looks confused but doesn't say anything as Blaine pulls down his pants, slides his briefs down, and leans in. He keeps his hands to Kurt's thighs for the moment, unwilling to move them to his hips just yet. Kurt's cock is incredible, as usual, and Blaine loves the clean, salty taste of him, humming happily as he lets his mouth slide back and forth.

Before long, though, his knees start to hurt and he remembers why he did this in the first place. Sore knees would be worth it if Kurt would just... God.

Blaine's never been good at hiding his emotions, and Kurt's always been good at sensing them, so when he sighs and shifts, and his brows pull together in concern at this damnably impossible problem, Kurt knows something's wrong. He kneels down to join Blaine on the floor, and cups his jaw. When he speaks, his voice is a whisper, unaccustomed to speaking during this - this frankly magical alone time that it seems they never get to have. "What's wrong, Blaine?" Blaine doesn't speak, and a flicker of fear appears on Kurt's face. "Is it me? Did I do something? I'm so sorry - "

"I, no, Kurt, it's, it's not," Blaine fumbles, laughing quietly at himself, "it's embarrassing, I want..."

Kurt, of course, can't read minds no matter how well he can read emotions, and prods Blaine, "it doesn't matter, I won't think any less of you, what is it?"

Blaine feels his face heat like it never has before, not just with embarrassment but with a strange sexual heat that he's never experienced untouched. He closes his eyes and lets words he didn't know he knew how to say tumble out of his mouth: "Can you fuck my mouth?"

When the silence is long enough to jolt him out of his shock (when had he last said the word "fuck"? he didn't even know it sounded like that), he opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is that Kurt's erection is stronger than it was before, if that's possible, red and twitching a little as Blaine's breathing becomes something more like panting.

Kurt tenses his hand where it's still curled around Blaine's jaw and lifts his face until Blaine can't do anything but look at him. "Of course we can do that," he mutters softly, "but can we stand first? These are hardwood floors and they _hurt_."

Blaine stands and leans into Kurt a little, nuzzling his hand until Kurt moves it to around his neck. Together they contemplate the ... geography of the situation. Diffidently, Blaine offers "it's not like - we don't have to - " but Kurt isn't listening. His face lights up, and he smiles at Blaine.

"Don't worry. I've got this. Take off your pants." Slipping his feet out of his own slacks, Kurt moves to his bed and arranges his pillows against the headboard. "Lie down, Blaine." Blaine lies down.

Kurt straddles him and shifts up the bed until his knees are pushed up against Blaine's armpits. Blaine automatically moves his hands to Kurt's thighs, and licks his lips - oh, the taste of pre-come still lingers on his upper lip and it makes Blaine want it that much more, eyes closing and breath exhaling fast out of his nose. When his eyes open, there's an emboldened hunger residing in them. The smell of Kurt's cock makes his mouth water, and he leans in to suck it once more. One of Kurt's hands clutches the top of the headboard for balance, while the other rests at the top of Blaine's neck where it meets his head, kneading the muscle and taking all of the weight off of Blaine's neck so he can just relax and focus on the rhythm of his sucking, the way his tongue moves, breathing in deeply through his nose.

The conversation that interrupted Blaine's initial attempt has loosened Kurt's mouth (fitting, since Blaine's is so _tight_ right now) and as he slowly slides his hips into Blaine's mouth for the first time, he whispers "I didn't know you wanted this. Do you like it? I know you like - doing this, normally, I didn't know you'd want it like this, with me - guiding you like this. I didn't know - I didn't know how much I'd like this, you're perfect like this, I bet you love it, don't you?"

The effect it's having on Blaine is tremendous. He has to reach down to touch himself, wrapping his fingers around the head of his cock, and the friction is a little much for him, but he can't really stop what he's doing to lick his hand, and he definitely doesn't want to stop Kurt's previously-unexplored penchant for dirty talk, which is really _doing things_ to him. Kurt, of course, doesn't miss the new development.

"Are you," he whispers, his voice dipping down into lower registers that he rarely uses, "Are you touching yourself right now, Blaine?" Blaine doesn't know how to nod with Kurt sliding in and out of his mouth at a fairly quick pace at this point, but he looks at Kurt and hums "mm-hmm" quietly, a little bit of the hot shame from earlier returning because this is turning him on _so much_. Apparently Kurt has the same reaction, and with a shocked gasp - this high-pitched inhale and a choked, amazed, shuddering exhale - his come floods down Blaine's throat.

In the midst of Kurt's orgasm, Blaine's hand moves up and down his dick furiously, a lighter grip than usual because of the friction, which makes it just a little different but still so good, though maybe that's just because of the taste of Kurt's come, the visceral knowledge that there's a part of him no-one else has had that Blaine gets to have and it is so fantastic that he just _comes_ , sucking hard around Kurt's softening cock. Kurt shivers from oversensitivity and pulls out, removing his hand from behind Blaine's head carefully to let it drop back to the pillow.

This time, they have no words.


End file.
